


Unexpected Survival

by Bigou



Category: No Fandom, Not a FanFic - Fandom, Not in a fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demons, Demons Made Them Do It, English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, Human, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Fiction, Succubus, Suddenly-a-Girl, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Bigou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I slowly and groggily opened my eyes, which surprised me. I shouldn't be able to do this, I should have died! But somehow I was still alive, in what looked to be some hospital room.</p><p>Slowly, I regained awareness of my body. <em>Me? alive? It mean…</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Survival

**Author's Note:**

> An old story coming straight out of my DeviantArt archives. It was posted there on September 2014.
> 
>  **Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._

I slowly and groggily opened my eyes, which surprised me. I shouldn't be able to do this, I should have died! But somehow I was still alive, in what looked to be some hospital room.

Slowly, I regained awareness of my body. _Me? alive? It mean…_

* * *

Trying to find a shortcut I got lost, again. Alas, this time I stumbled on some shady business. I would have thought to be killed right then, but instead I just ended as another article.

My captors were into human trafficking, or rather ex-human. They were forcefully transforming young women and teenage girls into succubi, before selling them to prostitution rings. Apparently it became something usual these last years.

They planed to change me too. Seems being female isn't required to become a succubus, it only give you less chance to die in the process.

Some of the girls were able to free us, I don't remember exactly who or how, just that they were hesitant about freeing me too. I can't fault them for thinking my presence was some sort of trap. (I was the only male prisoner, after all.) And I must admit, since our rescuers were already changed into succubi, I wasn't sure about following them either.

The rest is a blur. I vaguely remember newly minted succubi acting against the guards, preventing us to be captured again, and me ending somehow face to face with a caged succubus queen.

We all believed she was another victim, her powers used against her will to make new succubi. But in truth, she was the mastermind behind this disgusting business, her prison only here to help in her act.

During our escape, she suddenly revealed her true visage by attacking me. Somehow, I was able to hurt the queen, but her claws inflicted me a mortal wound. The succubi who freed me in the first place reacted in a flash, avenging me.

The last thing my fading consciousness registered, was the corps of the dead queen falling on my soon to be dead body.

* * *

Slowly, I regained awareness of my body. _Me? alive? It mean…_

When the queen's blood penetrated my wounds, I must have still been living enough for it to make me become her successor. Wile some part of me didn't felt like they changed that much, if at all, others gave me alien sensations, confirming my theory.

I wasn't surprised to find myself bound to my bed. After all, how dangerous a common succubi could be was a well known thing, and a succubus queen could only be more. However, being greeted by a smiling woman was rather unexpected.

“Welcome back to the land of the living! I'm doctor Viviane DuLac.” She said, seeing I was waking up, her warm smile never faltering. “How are you feeling?”

“Strange, and a bit sore.” I answered, in a coarse voice “But it's far more than I was hopping, after being gutted by that succubus queen…”

Also, I was terrified by what I had become. Or more exactly, by how being a demoness will affect my mind. But I was a bit hesitant about voicing it, and when I was finally about to, the mysterious woman spoke again.

“You're lucky you know, few men survived becoming succubi, and even less humans survived changing into a royal demon.”

Then I just cried. “Lucky? LUCKY?!? Have you lost your mind!?! Becoming a man-eating monster isn't what I would call being lucky!” That made her burst into laughter.

When she was finally able to calm down, she explained that real-life succubi didn't feed like the ones described in myths and legends. “Your new kind don't eat semen and can't devour souls. Regarding lust, for them it's like candy.”

“Their true food is love. And not only romantic love, but love of all kinds, ranging from the timidest friendship to the adoration of a fan for it's idol. So as long as someone care about you, hunger should be foreign to you.”

It made me worry about the well being of my family and my friends. My face must have broadcasted it, because she took my hand in a comforting gesture before adding “Don't worry, their love for you will naturally flow to your stomach. It's not going to hurt them.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes coming from the original posting of the story on devianART, on the 16 th of September 2014.**
> 
>  
> 
>  _I keep writing stories about succubi lately, I don't know why._  
>  Regardless, this was a bit of an exercise on my part. I don't know if you have noticed, but I have a bit of a tendency to go rambling. Not only in everyday life, but also when I write a story. So today goal was to only keep the explanations to a minimum.
> 
> Not sure I did a good work. Sure, I was (mostly) able to only say things about that setting that were needed to be known for this story. But now I fear I didn't say enough.  
> I mean, the doc wasn't described! Worst, **we know almost nothing** about the main character!
> 
> I **do** have some ideas on what went wrong, but I still post this text, in case someone got some advices on **how** to set it right!


End file.
